


Time

by Olicity_SmoakingQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, Loss, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_SmoakingQueen/pseuds/Olicity_SmoakingQueen
Summary: They thought they had all the time in the world but the universe had other ideas.I had this idea go round my head so decided to write it down.You may need tissues!





	Time

Time. Felicity thought they had more time, after everything they been through with the undertaking to Slade, from The LOA to Damian Darkh, from Adrian Chase to Diaz and Oliver going to prison, she thought now was finally their time!

The time to cherish each other, to savour each moment, to make happy memories, to grow as a family but yet here she is packing up Oliver’s clothes to take to a homeless shelter only keeping a few for William and her to have to remember him by. 

Felicity picks up Oliver’s favourite Henley and lifts it to her nose and closes her eyes, she breathes in Oliver’s unique sent and it wraps around her completely, she can almost feel his arms wrapping around her and his lips press against her hair but she knows realistically it’s not Oliver. He’s gone! He’ll never come home, he’ll never wake her up with kisses to her eyelids, she’ll never feel his gaze on her across the room, she’ll never hear him call her overwatch over the comms, she’ll never feel her body burning for him again, he’ll never see William go to college or get married, he’ll never see her grow round with the baby they made that she never got to tell him about. He’ll never get to live his life because that fucking asshole who decided to get behind the wheel of his car drunk and ran through a redlight just as Oliver had stepped out into the road after picking up a pint of milk that she didn’t have time to buy! 

She hates that asshole and she hates herself!   
She couldn’t forgive herself for forgetting about that meeting which meant she had to ask Oliver to stop off on his way home from the mayors office and in turn meant that just as Oliver left the store and stepped into the road to go back to his car just as the drunk asshole blew through a red light and knocked into Oliver and threw him up in the air and fall and break his neck as he landed with the bottle of milk broken spilt around him.

They said you shouldn’t cry over spilt milk but this time it was time to. 

Felicity will never forget opening the door so excited to tell Oliver he was going to be a dad again but coming face to face with Dinah with a broken face filled with tears to tell her that their had been an accident. She knew! She just knew Oliver was no more! She remembers the feeling of her knees giving way and falling to the floor with sobs. Her Oliver was gone, the lover of her life, the father of her children, her partner was gone!

 

It wasn’t fair! Why was life so cruel thought felicity as she sat on the side of their bed, their bed the bed they shared, the bed where they whispered their words of love to each other, the bed where they made love and created the life inside of her, the bed that was the last place they kissed and hugged each other. 

Felicity felt a tear run down her cheek as she held his Henley to her face and looked at their wedding photo. 

“Oh Oliver! Why did you have to leave me? I wasn’t ready! William wasn’t ready and our baby never got to meet you! It’s not fair!” Felicity sobbed 

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” she screamed picking up a vase and throwing it at the wall. 

William came running in and saw felicity curled up on the floor sobbing. He walked over to her and stroked her hair and laid down next to her. “Felicity? It’s ok! I’m here!” He said softly “no it’s not your dad’s not here and he’ll never meet this little nugget” she cried. 

“I know but we will always tell him or her about him, about how much he loved us, loved you, adored you, how his whole face lit up when he saw you every time, how he loved you unconditionally and would do anything for you, for us, how her would protect us.” William soothed 

“It’s not fair! I feel broken” felicity cried as she felt her energy slipping away.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity’s eyes blinked open and she was confused as to why she was on the floor and wondered where Oliver was and then reality came screaming back.   
She felt bile rise up into her throat and she ran to the bathroom to empty out the contents of her stomach and sobbing between each heave she made feel it go through her body! 

“I’m sorry nugget, I’m not making a good mom at the moment” sobbed felicity as she sat back against the bath. 

“You’re a great mom!” Said William stood in the bathroom doorway “are you ok?” 

“Yes William just a mixture of morning sickness and grief, I’m an awful would be mom.” She replied holding her head in her hands, William looked at felicity “you might not be my real mom but you’ve been there for me when Dad couldn’t, have comforted me when I felt broken, nursed me when I’ve been unwell and have loved me unconditionally, if that’s not a mom I don’t know what is. I love you mom!” Said William as he sat down next to Felicity and wrapped his arm around her. 

“I love you too William” Replied Felicity with an emotional voice.

The doorbell went “I’ll get it” Said William and he ran off.

 

“MOM! DIG’S AT THE DOOR!” yelled William “OK! COMING!” She yelled back as she pulled herself off of the floor and walked into the living room “hey John” she rasped “sorry Felicity but you look like hell” Said Diggle 

“Yeah that’s what happens when your husband dies and you’re trying to grow a human, coffee?” Said Felicity “Yeah sure” she walked into the kitchen, once the kettle was boiled she went to the fridge to pull the milk out, she tripped over and dropped the milk bottle and it smashed.   
“No no no no!” Cried felicity “it’s not fair!” She picked up the mug and threw it against the wall “WOAH! Felicity! Calm down” Diggle said as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her “it’s ok!” He soothed in her ear.

She pushed him away “no it not! He’s gone John! He’s never coming back!” She sobbed “Hey! Hey! I know but you need to look after yourself for your baby’s sake! You can’t give up Oliver wouldn’t want that” Diggle said as he rubbed her back.

“Come over here, I have something to show you” Said Diggle pulling her into the living room.

“Right I know that the day that Oliver......” started Diggle “died” finished Felicity “Yes the day he died you were going to tell him you were pregnant” felicity looked at Diggle with sad eyes “but I never got the chance and he never knew” she whispered 

“He did Felicity.” Said Diggle “what?! That’s not possible!” Felicity said shocked “he found the pregnancy test and came and told me, he was so happy! He couldn’t wait to see you and celebrate! He loved you so much! He loved you William and the baby so much! You know his last thoughts would have been of you all. He will always be a part of your life and that will never change.” Said Diggle earnestly.

“I don’t know how to do this John all on my own” Felicity cried “don’t you realise you’re not along you have me, Lyla, Dinah, Curtis, your mom, William! we’re your family and you don’t need to do this on your own.”Replied Diggle 

Felicity hugged Diggle tight “thank you!” She whispered 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

6 MONTHS LATER

 

It had been so tough getting through the last 6 months without Oliver by her side, so hard that he could be their at each of her appointments and see their baby grow, knowing that he wouldn’t be there by her side as she gave birth to her child but she knew she was lucky to have such an amazing and supportive family.

 

“Come on Felicity push!” Said Donna “you can do it baby girl!”   
“Mom! I’m too tired I can’t!” Cried Felicity “Yes you can you’re so strong, just think of your baby! Come on push!” 

“Mom! You can do this! Dad knew you could do this and you know he’s cheering you on up there!” Said William holding Felicity’s hand.

“Ok let’s do this” Felicity Smiled 

“Ok Mrs Queen one more push and then your baby will be here” Said the midwife 

Felicity pushed and pushed “arghhhhhh!”   
Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying and she felt the weight of her baby being placed on her chest and she looked down at the bundle.

“Well done baby girl! I’m so proud of you!” Beamed Donna 

“Mom! They’re beautiful!” Grinned William 

“Congratulations Mrs Queen you have a daughter” Said the midwife 

“Hello beautiful girl!” Felicity smiled with tears running down her face and looked in her daughters beautiful blue eyes

“Hey baby sister, mom what is she called?” Asked William as he said hello to his sister 

“Olivia Thea Queen” she said as she cried “oh baby girl! Oliver would be so proud of you!” Donna said as she kissed Felicity’s head.

 

~~~~~~ 

 

“Hey can Olivia’s uncle come in?” Asked Diggle from the door. “John! Yes come in!” Grinned Felicity as she was holding her daughter “Olivia meet your uncle dig” she said as she handed her over to him.

“Felicity she’s beautiful! Just like her mommy!” Said Diggle “Thank you John!” Just as she started crying “hey what’s wrong?” Asked Diggle as he handed Olivia back to Felicity “I just wish she could meet Oliver and I wish he was hear and could hear his voice” she cried. 

“Well I might have a solution, I didn’t tell you this but the day Oliver found out you were pregnant he made you this” Diggle said as he place Oliver’s old tablet on the table.

Felicity gasped when she saw Oliver’s face. Diggle pressed play.

“Hi Felicity my beautiful wife and the mother of my children! Today I found a positive pregnancy test and I couldn’t be more happy! I love you and our baby so much! I’m sure they’ll take after you and I can’t wait to see you grow round and feel the baby kick and I kiss your stomach and go with you to your appointments and I can’t wait to meet them!   
I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl I just care that they will be half of you and half of me! Thank you Felicity! You have made me the happiest husband alive and I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I love you so much and I’m so proud of you!   
Now as long as dig hasn’t given in you’ll be seeing this after you’ve given birth to our son or daughter. You are so brave and amazing! I can’t wait to take you both home and hold you both! To my child, hey I’m your daddy and I love you so much already!” Oliver blew a kiss and smiled and the video stopped. 

Felicity had tears streaming down her face “Olivia, that’s your daddy and did you hear that he loves you so much!” She kissed her head and turned to dig and whispered “thank you” as she stroked a finger down Olivia's cheek. 

She looked at Oliver’s face in the video smiling think how lucky she was to have had Oliver in her life even if it was for only a short time and she will spend every day telling Olivia how amazing and brave her daddy was. She would always love Oliver and look forward to the day when they were reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you thought!   
> Twitter and tumblr : LifeWithRubySlippers   
> Instagram: LifeWithRubySlippers85


End file.
